Talk:Stray Mary
To be precise, according to another source I have: The PH should be near the windmills in F-6 and F-9. Sofrid 12:29, May 22, 2010 (UTC) *Strike against the 10 min PH theory. I got excited because no PH had spawned for ten minutes, when it did, I killed it. 5 mins later however, another PH popped. I know I'm the only one in the zone, I have been for hours, killing PH after PH, downed her twice now, kept careful track, checked each camp every 5 mins if the PH wasn't in the one I was currently at. Just thought I'd throw it in there that a 10min repop PH does not guarantee Mary's going to appear next. However, it may indicate she's going to soon, not ruling that theory out yet. --Sunfox 07:37, May 17, 2010 (UTC) *I'm glad that there is a bunch of talk on Stray Mary, but as a whm that's put two clubs through this portion of the Magian Trial, I think a few things need to be cleared up. One, for anyone listing widescan placement, please list what level your widescan is. Having /1rng and /37rng create a huge parity on what shows up/how far your widescan extends. Addressing that, one can still glean where the groups of sheep are. In the north camp, the group of 5 sheep that are straddling N and E sides of the F-6 borders, is the correct group. In the south camp, it's the group of five sheep congregating in the NE quadrant of F-9. The danger here is, there is a group of five in the NW corner, but they're more spread out, it's only on occasion that all five are within F-9. Another thing only touched on through this, the 10 min PH repop. I've been the only person in the zone, killing only the PHs, and have had to wait 10 mins on the repop. Each time this has happened, I kill the new PH, and five mins later Stray Mary pops. I've gotten Mary to pop without this happening, but on the four occasions (happened four out of eight tries(had wrong club equipped for two of the kills ><)) it did, this always held true. Obviously this is a relatively small sample set, and could all be coincidence, but that's the purpose of wiki. Anyhow, happy camping to any and all that seek this NM. Vail 19:15, April 26, 2010 (UTC) ---- Just killed Mary and 5-6min later she pop in the other camped and killed her again... weird! Is she a true lottery? --Mbout 00:04, 29 Julyu 200 (PDT) : I can confirm this. I just killed Mary at the North camp and 10mins later she popped at the South camp. Sheep respawn time is 5mins but it took 10mins before I saw a placeholder or Mary again. After killing the 2nd Mary pop it took another 10mins before the placeholders began popping in regular 5min intervals again. Next Mary popped 2hrs 8mins later, 15mins later the 2nd Mary popped. After killing 2 pops back to back she seems to behave similar to a normal 1hr+ repop (rather than true lottery?). --Kiun 18:11, 30 August 2009 (UTC) ---- #There are 2 camps for Stray Mary. When looking at the map both camps are 4 Square grids. ##1st camp:(F-5)(F-6)(G-5)(G-6) Best to stand at the intersection of (F-5)-(G-6) while using widescan ##2nd camp:(F-8)(F-9)(G-8)(G-9) Best to stand at the intersection of (F-8)-(G-9) while using widescan When looking at the widescan list there are 2 groups of 4 Mad Sheep on each of the camps. If a 5th Mad Sheep shows up on any of the groups of 4 sheeps the placeholder will be the 1st Mad Sheep in the group. Stray Mary will spawn in the 5th spot on Widescan. The placeholder can only be at one of the camps at a time. Occasionally the placeholder will swap camps. (example: You kill placeholder at 1st camp but 5 mins later will spawn at 2nd camp.) The same goes for Stray Mary. (Example:If you kill the placeholder at 2nd camp Stray Mary can spawn at 1st camp.) She can spawn as soon as 5 mins after 1st kill but once 2 have been killed you have to wait between 2-3 hours. --Freezepop 17:28, 29 March 2007 (EDT) ---- : I really liked these details, however, I never see sheep in those northern coordinates (I always see a set of four much south of it and one east of it near Tremor Ram) and in the southern coordinates there's actually four sets of four sheep, so... <.< Also, the generally accepted map on this site and others does not include your southern coordinates. Malumultimus 15:54, 17 June 2007 (CDT) :: I just got her, but still, maybe more details on what the sets of Sheep are between in the Widescan list would be useful, because the northern spwans I understand clearly (I think), but the southern ones...not so much. In the areas listed here, there's always three sets of 5 sheep, unless someone's killing them, and then just north of them is a set of four. So, if someone has any more info, I'd greatly appreciate it. In any case, I stole Sheep Wool off her, so I'm going to update the article. Malumultimus 16:08, 17 June 2007 (CDT) ---- If the placeholder is present in the North Camp, you will see a group of 5 sheep. Kill the first one (the placeholder). If you do not see a group of 5 sheep, either the placeholder is not present, or someone else is killing the sheep. Therefore there will only be groups of 4 or less sheep in the North Camp. If the placeholder is present in the South Camp, you will see 3-4 groups of 5 sheep each. Ignore the group at E-10. Of the remaining 3 groups, the top group is the one that has the placeholder. The top group sheep should be at G-9 or F-9. By top, I mean that if you proceed downwards from the top of the Wide Scan list, the first group of 5 sheep that you see will be the correct one ... there will be two groups of 5 sheep lower in the list (again, ignoring any E-10 group). In that top group of 5 sheep, the placeholder is the second one (second from top). Once you have some practice at identifying the G-9/F-9 group, you will be able to tell when it only has 4 sheep in it, hence the placeholder has spawned at the North Camp (or hasn't respawned yet). After killing a placeholder, use a clock to time 5.5 minutes. After 5.5 minutes, a new placeholder should spawn at either the South Camp or the North Camp. If you don't see one in your current camp after 5.5 minutes, go check the other camp. Eventually, you will see Stray Mary. --Zylo 14:02, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Origin I'm not sure about everyone else, but it always seemed common sense to me that Stray Mary is a reference to the nursery rhyme "Mary Had a Little Lamb." Unless there's a better origin I don't know of, this seems rather likely. Malumultimus 10:36, 18 June 2007 (CDT) Wide scan tip :*There are two camps: one at F6 and the other one at F9. Stray Mary often spawns twice in less than 30 minutes then spawn time reset to 1-3 hours. :*Spawn sequence example: 1st spawn at 10:00, 2nd at 10:22, 3rd at 11:37 (real life time). :*The placeholder switchs camp so you need to kill the mad sheeps at both camps or you'll end up waiting for hours at one camp while the placeholder is at the other camp. If after 5 minutes (+30secs) the PH doesn't pop it means that the PH is now at the other camp. North camp Ghost (night time) Earth Elemental Huge Wasp Huge Wasp Mad Sheep <-- PH Mad Sheep Mad Sheep Mad Sheep Mad Sheep Strolling Sapling Strolling Sapling Wolf Zombie (night time) Huge Wasp Huge Wasp Mad Sheep Mad Sheep Mad Sheep Mad Sheep South camp Mad Sheep Mad Sheep Strolling Sapling Strolling Sapling Wolf Zombie (night time) Huge Wasp Huge Wasp Mad Sheep Mad Sheep <-- PH Mad Sheep Mad Sheep Mad Sheep Strolling Sapling Strolling Sapling Wolf Zombie (night time) Huge Wasp Huge Wasp Mad Sheep Mad Sheep Mad Sheep Mad Sheep Mad Sheep Thewiseoldman 14:35, 31 Aug 2007 (GMT+1) I don't think this information is correct, I've personally seen two stray marys popped at the same time on both PH's lists. I will try and get it and screen shot it. Nombly 05:45, 19 June 2008 (UTC) I've killed over a hundred Stray Mary and I've never seen 2 Stray Mary up at the same time and since there's only one PH. But I've never tried to keep Stray Mary alive for 10 minutes to see if a PH spawns again so you might be right. --Thewiseoldman 11:12, 22 July 2008 (UTC) Hmm i cant confirm that Stray Mary can be up twice at same time. I claimed her, hold her, and no PH repoped. But i will investigate this. When noone else is around i will hold her for long time, to see if there can be two up at same time. BTW my opinion is there are 2 NMs, just one can spawn a time. Every of this NMs have exactly 3 hours respawn time. Achiminky 11:35, 3 August 2008 (UTC+2) One year passed. And yes its true, there can be 2 Marys up at same time, seen it myself! So i turn back my last statement from before a year. Achiminky 00:12, 25 August 2009 (UTC+2) I can definitely say that she can be popped twice in a row. What I mean by that, is that I was alone in Konschtat Highlands and managed to get Stray Mary to pop and kill her. Without killing any other sheep but just running to the northern spawn area she spawned at ~5 minutes and 20 seconds after I had killed her at the south spawn. It happened like that twice in one day. The delay of her popping again after the back-to-back kills, though, is extremely long. It could easily have been 2 or 3 hours of more placeholder killing before I saw her again each time. She was also spotted once by me at F-5 amongst a few sheep over there. 1/9 with no TH and I hope to never have to do this again. --Infectedmoose 00:11, 13 January 2009 (UTC) I can confirm that you can kill her twice within 5-10 mins. assuming not one else has killed one previously. For instance no one has camped her for 3 hours. You go and kill the PH and one mary pops. Then if you get lucky another Mary will pop if not another mary then a PH and kill that one and go to the camp that you have not killed mary and she will pop again, hopefully. I'm guessing there are two timers for two mary's so if you are lucky to kill both then come back 3 hours from that time and do both again. but usually its camped and you get one mary then wait 1.5 hours and see another one. :Stray Mary is a true lottery pop NM, she can pop any time the placeholder is due to spawn (which includes after she has just been killed).-- 04:29, 9 April 2009 (UTC) I dont think she is true lottery. She normaly spawns within 3h. She can be up 2x at same time. So i think there ar 2 different "random circles" for her pop slot. Why do you think true lottery? Achiminky 00:12, 25 August 2009 (UTC+2) About drop rate 1/4 with at least TH1 or TH4. I strongly recommend having widescan because Stray Mary's spawn area is huge. This is one of the most annoying NMs to camp. It is probably better to farm the gil elsewhere and buy Mary's Horn off the AH. --Jam jam 21:21, 5 April 2009 (UTC) With TH2 I'm usually 1/4 or 1/5 on Mary's Horn, anyone with TH2 can confirm this ? Because 4% drop rate looks like I'm really lucky. --Thewiseoldman 11:11, 22 July 2008 (UTC) On TH3 i have Droprate about 1/4 thats correct. On TH 4 it seems a bit better. Bout 6/20. Not the big thing. --Achiminky 11:29, 3 August 2008 FWIW I killed 4 as SCH/RNG and got nothing, came back another day with a 50 THF/RNG friend and we got it on the first drop. Akeda 03:59, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Not too sure about this drop rate. Killed her roughly 40 times and no drop, even with TH a couple times. I think I have bad luck! Ayashe 01:00, 29 October 2009 (UTC) Killed as a naked lol37WHM/4RNG with no weapon or h2h combat skill and limited MP, lol. Managed to kill it after about 20 minutes. Had to kite twice. Wish I recorded it. Hilarious, lol. Raos 16:41, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Killed 3 times in a span of 2 days, 1/3 on drop. Placeholder ID's Placeholder ID's are South Spawn:CF North Spawn:158 --Avitori (talk) 15:35, December 24, 2012 (UTC)Avitori